Freddy Aguilar
December 3, 1987 Freddy Aguilar (Actor, Actress, Master) 12/03/2001 Born: December 03, 2001 (Age 16) United States, New York Residence: USA, New York City Filmography Films Piglet’s Big Movie (2003) Scooby-Doo! And the Monster of Mexico (2003) Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (2003) Rugrats Go Wild (2003) Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade (2003) Recess: All Growned Down (2003) Brother Bear (2003) Clifford’s Really Big Movie (2004) Winnie The Pooh: Springtime With Roo (2004) Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends: House Of Bloo’s (2004) Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) Mickey’s Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) The Incredibles (2004) Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005) Pooh’s Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) Stanley’s Dinosaur Round-Up (2005) Tarzan 2 (2005) Kim Possible: So The Drama (2005) Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) Bambi 2 (2006) Rugrats Tales From The Crib: Three Jacks And A Beanstalk (2006) Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo (2006) Pokémon: Laucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) Brother Bear 2 (2006) The Fox And the Hound 2 (2006) Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) Disney: Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) Pokémon: Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) WALL-E (2008) Pokémon: The Rise Of Darkrai (2008) Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword (2009) Pokémon: Giratina And The Sky Warrior (2009) Pokémon: Arceus And The Jewel Of Life (2009) Pokémon: Zoroark: Master Of Illusions (2011) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) (Jaden Yuki) Winnie The Pooh (2011) Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom (2011) P''okémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (2012)'' Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) Pokémon: Dianice and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) Big Hero 6 (2014) Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) Maya The Bee (2015) Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) The Peanuts Movie (2015) The Good Dinosaur (2015) The Secret Life of Pets (2016) Pokémon: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) Yo-Kai Watch: The Movie (2016) Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) Pokémon: I Choose You! (2017) Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie (2017) Coco (2017) Rocko’s Modern Life: Static Cling (2018) Pokémon The Movie: Everyone’s Story (2018) Incredibles 2 (2018) Television Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? (2003) Rocket Power (2003–2004) Hey Arnold! (2003–2004) George Shrinks (2003–2004) Sabrina’s Secret Life (2003–2004) My Dad the Rock Star (2003–2004) Cubix: Robots For Everyone (2003–2004) The Powerpuff Girls (2003–2005) Rubbadubbers (2003–2006) The Save-Ums! (2003–2006) Inuyasha (2003–2006; 2012–2013) Teen Titans (2003–2006) Martin Mystery (2003–2006) Dora the Explorer (2003–2006) As Told by Ginger (2003–2006) Xiaolin Showdown (2003–2006) Sonic X (2003–2006) (Chris) MegaMan NT Warrior (2003–2006) Clifford’s Puppy Days (2003–2006) (Clifford) Code Lyoko (2003–2007) Tutenstein (2003–2008) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003–2009) (Brad, Tuck, Sheloden) Pokémon: Advanced (2003–2004) (Max, Drew) Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004–2005) (Max, Drew) Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005–2006) (Max, Drew) Pokémon Chornicles (2006) Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) (Max, Drew) Blue’s Clues (2004) The Fairly OddParents (2004) The Wild Thornberrys (2004) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends (2004–2005) Yu-Gi-Oh! (2004–2006) Baby Looney Tunes (2004–2006) Atomic Betty (2004–2006) Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004–2006) (Yumi) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004–2006) Duel Masters (2004–2006) (Shobu, Rekuta) Maya & Miguel (2004–2007) Danny Phantom (2004–2007) Peep and the Big Wide World (2004–2007) Astro Boy (2003 TV Series) (2004–2007) (Astro Boy) Codename: Kids Next Door (2004–2008) All Grown Up! (2004–2008) ToddWorld (2004–2008) Cyberchase (2004–2010; 2013–Present) Dragon Tales (2005) Krypto the Superdog (2005–2006) Angelina Ballerina (2005–2006) The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005–2007) American Dragon: Jake Long (2005–2007) Robotboy (2005–2008) Johnny Test (2005–2008) ChalkZone (2005–2008) Ben 10 (2005 TV Series) (2005–2008) (Ben Tennyson) Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005–2008) (Aang, Toph, Zuko) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) (Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale) Naruto (2005–2009) Go Diego Go! (2005–2009) Bob the Builder (2005–2012) Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (2006) Recess (2006) Invader Zim (2006) Spider Riders (2006–2007) Eureka Seven (2006–2007) Squirrel Boy (2006–2007) Powerpuff Girls Z (2006–2007) The Replacements (2006–2007) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006–2008) Tom And Jerry Tales (2006–2008) Hanny Manny (2006–2008) Horseland (2006–2008) Yin Yang Yo! (2006–2009) Blue’s Room (2007) Kim Possible (2007) Mama Mirabelle’s Home Movies (2007–2008) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007–2008) The Land Before Time (2007–2008) Care Bears: Adventures In Care-A-Lot (2007–2008) Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2007–2008) Sknuk Fu! (2007–2008) Dinosaur King (2007–2010) (Max, Rex) My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007–2010) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2007–2008) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension (2008–2009) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles (2009–2010) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (2010–2011) Famous 5: On The Case (2008) Three Deilvery (2008–2009) Toot & Puddle (2008–2009) Ben 10: Alien Force (2008–2010) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008–2011) Martha Speaks (2008–2014) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008–2009) (Marucho, Shun, Joseph Joe Brown, Klaus Von Herzon, Billy Gerbert, Rikimaru, Ryo, Tatsuya, Kenta, Kenji, Makoto, Takashi, Kosuke, Christopher, Travis) Bakugan: Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (2009–2010) (Baron, Marucho) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010–2011) (Marucho) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011–2012) (Marucho, Shun, Robin, Noah) Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009–2010) The Amazing Spiez! (2009–2012) Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009–2012) Jungle Junction (2009–2012) The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2010) Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (2010–2011) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010–2012) Chloe’s Closet (2010–Present) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010–2011) (Yu Tendo, Kenta) Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011–2012) (Yu Tendo, Kenta) Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012–2013) (Yu Tendo, Kenta) Beyblade: Shogun Steel (2013–2014) Bubble Guppies (2011) (Gil, Nonny) Pokémon: Black & White (2011–2012) Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies (2012–2013) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova (2013) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2013) Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (2011–2012) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011–2013) Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011–2016) The Legend Of Korra (2012–2014) Slugterra (2012–2016) Tenkai Knights (2013–2014) Digimon Fusion (2013–2015) Xiaolin Chronicles (2013–2015) Peanuts (2014–Present) Pokémon: The Series: XY (2014) (Clemont) Pokémon: XY Kalos Quest (2015) (Clemont) Yo-Kai Watch (2015–Present) Sonic Boom (2014–2017) Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2014–2017) Phineas And Ferb (2015) The Lion Guard (2015-Present) Pokémon: XY & Z (2016–2017) (Clemont) The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (2016–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016–Present) The Loud House (2016–Present) Beyblade Burst (2016–Present) Max & Ruby (2016–2017) OK K.O Let’s Be Heroes (2017–Present) Big Hero 6: The Series (2017–Present) Puppy Dog Pals (2017-Present) Mega Man (2018 TV Series) (2018–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (2018–Present) Muppet Babies (2018) (2018–Present) Blue’s Clues (Reboot) (TBA 2018) Live-Action Freddy Aguilar the Show (1990–2008) Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie (2002) Freddy Aguilar The Show: The Tokyo Japan Movie (2020) Internet The Fairly Odd Phantom (2017) Video Games Mario Kart: Double Dash (2003) Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) Cartoon Network Racing (2006) Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) Mario Kart Wii (2008) Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) Mario Super Sluggers (2008) Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2009) Bakugan: Defenders of the Core (2010) Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (2010) Sonic Free Riders (2010) Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) Nicktoons MLB (2011) Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) Sonic Dash (2013) Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) Mario Kart 8 (2014) Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (2017) Mario Sports Superstars (2017)